


Corn Dogs and Chicken Wings

by compo67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jared, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Jared, Pregnant Jensen, Pregnant Sex, Squirting, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen didn't expect to fall in love; neither did Jared. Love has a funny way of turning up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corn Dogs and Chicken Wings

 

Jensen’s pregnancy food has been corndogs.

If allowed, he can eat six or seven in a sitting. He prefers a certain brand of mustard for them, but that’s not a critical component to his happiness. There was that one night—somewhere back at twenty weeks—when he finished an entire box of twelve on his own in two hours. But no one is supposed to know about that. Except…

“Jen, you said you’d stop eating these,” Jared sighs, picking up wrappers from the kitchen table. “I told you about the sodium content.”

“I only had a few, I promise.”

“Six is more than a few.”

Hefting himself off the living room couch, Jensen tries his best not to waddle. He can walk. Thirty-eight weeks has not made him gain seventy pounds and throw off his balance. Nor has it contributed to mounting back pain or constant discomfort during the night. He was running two miles every day up until week thirty-six, when he felt a few contractions and decided that staying home was probably not a bad idea after all.

“You look good today,” he mentions, meeting Jared for a quick kiss. Jared’s hands immediately go to Jensen’s belly and Jensen’s slide into place over Jared’s.

It’s been a whirlwind relationship; it isn’t the longest Jensen has ever had, but it has been the best.

Earlier this year, Jensen hit a minor mid-life crisis. Well, it wasn’t so much of a crisis as it was constant questioning of what the fuck he was doing with his life. He had a good job at a family-owned graphics business, a three bedroom apartment with plenty of space, and a supportive family and close circle of friends.

Everything was great, but a few things were missing.

He hadn’t been in a serious relationship in years, and the few dates he went on proved he was much happier strolling through car museums on the weekends or watching Netflix solo.

He just wanted a baby.

In smaller numbers than betas or omegas, alphas can carry children. At his physical, Jensen’s doctor gave the green light. All systems were go.

Jensen wrangled Misha—his perpetual companion since kindergarten—into going with him to the fertility clinic and the magic happened. By magic, Jensen means he sat on a cold table for a few hours, dressed in a gown made of paper, tolerated getting poked and prodded, and afterwards, bought Misha a case of beer for his contribution. Misha’s not the having-kids type of beta, but he was happy to help out. For weeks after, as Jensen struggled with morning sickness, Misha milked sperm donor jokes at every opportunity. 

During week twelve, Jensen was waiting in the tiny waiting room to see the doctor and get an ultrasound on the miracle making him wake up at night to throw up. It was then and there that he met Jared, who was single, gorgeous, and eleven weeks pregnant with four.

Jensen found out that a lot of his hormones could even out with mind blowing, toe curling, forget his name kind of sex. They worried about the physics of having sex while they were both growing in size, and for a week, they backed off. The bigger Jared got, the more Jensen wanted nothing more than to hold him down and knot him. He’d never felt that about anyone before. Nor had he ever woken up at three in the morning, in someone else’s apartment, and felt completely at peace.

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Jared murmurs, his lips close to Jensen’s. “You have corndog breath.”

“You love me anyway.”

“I guess so.”

“How’d everything go?”

Today, Jared had an appointment with his doula. He’s being brave and doing a home birth, which many omegas opt for. Jensen is less brave. He wants the hospital and as many doctors on possible to give him all kinds of wonderful drugs. Alpha births typically don’t go as smoothly as omega or beta births. And Jensen hates pain.

Patting Jensen’s belly, then moving to the kitchen with a bag of groceries, Jared summarizes his day. First, he went to the bakery on Fourth to pick up his sister’s birthday cake. Of course, he got sidetracked and bought a box of éclairs, the contents of which he’s eaten most of. There’s one left; he saved for Jensen. This is how Jensen knows Jared loves him. Two pregnant people sharing one space has been… interesting. Jensen had to pee in the sink last night because Jared was up at the same time. That was nothing a little cleaner couldn’t fix.

“And then,” Jared sighs, bending over to make room in the fridge, “my mother called and lectured me for ten minutes about not being on bed rest. I have too much to do to be in bed all day.”

There are times when Jensen feels like he can hardly complain about his pregnancy because Jared is carrying four as opposed to his one. But Jensen justifies this by reminding himself that his one is ten times more active than any of Jared’s. And for being solo in there, it’s taking up as much space as possible. At the last visit to the doctor, Jensen was informed that he will not be having an easy labor; this baby has a good chance at weighing in at ten pounds.

“My mom wants to know if you wanna go over to her place tomorrow night.”

“Ehh…” Jensen sneaks a popsicle out of the freezer.

“That’s what I thought,” Jared says with a sly smile. “She really does like you.”

“And I like her. When she’s not, you know, being her.”

“You grabbed grape. You hate grape.”

“I did not. This is ch—grape.”

“You ate that éclair already?” Jared reaches into the freezer and grabs a cherry popsicle. He takes the grape one for himself.

“Don’t judge me, Jared. I’m starving. Are you making dinner or we orderin’?”

“I’m making. You’d get scurvy without me.”

“Excuse me, I eat plenty of vegetables and healthy shit.” He makes a face at the package of spinach Jared takes out of a paper bag.

Jared only smiles and shakes his head. “I hope you’re taking it easy, Jen.”

“I marathoned Parks & Rec today. And I put the nursery together. Misha’s supposed to build the crib this weekend, but I’m not sure how much we can depend on his craftsmanship.”

Finished with the popsicle, Jensen leans against the kitchen counter. Jared knows where everything is at Jensen’s place, sometimes better than Jensen does. “I think it’s funny that I’m the one on bed rest and you’re the one about to pop out four kids but you’re still running errands.”

There’s a hair flip that causes Jensen’s chest to squeeze. “Honey, don’t complain about taking it easy right now. You’ll be wishing for quiet in just a few weeks.”

Ingredients are set out for dinner. From the looks of it, Jared’s making veggie lasagna. Jensen can deal with that. Jared always adds extra cheese.

The plan is to move in together a few weeks after the babies are born. Jensen has the most space, so Jared will sublet his apartment to Lulu, his friend and doula. However, they’ve run out of time to do most of the moving now, so Jared will give birth at his apartment and stay there until he’s ready. Jensen will visit as often as he can; Jared’s parents and siblings have already made a schedule to come over and help with all five babies. The Padalecki family is very hands on. Jensen’s parents are not. The check they sent when he announced his decision to start a family on his own was better than the incredibly awkward phone call.

“And you’re still in such a good mood,” Jensen grumbles as his ribs are punched. “Ow, fuck.”

“Go lie down.”

“But I wanted to help with dinner.”

“I got this,” Jared coos, kissing Jensen. “I might need you to put this in the oven, though.” Jared hasn’t been able to bend down or see his toes since week twenty-five. His blue shirt clings to the perfectly curved, mound of his belly. Jensen noses Jared’s cheek.

“First day I can, I’m taking you out for a beer and coffee.”

Dimples flash. “Oh? What if I want something stronger?”

Their eyes meet. Jensen’s heart does a cartwheel.

Lasagna turns into pizza as Jensen decides to lay down… with Jared.

 

Sex has always been fun for Jensen. He enjoys laughing during it, has generally been open-minded, and he has his own tricks up his sleeves from time to time. There’s something about Jared that makes sex ten times more enjoyable for him, and it’s nothing that can be expressed in words.

It’s all about touch.

Their noses bump together as they settle on Jensen’s creaky, squeaky bed.

The only way they can kiss now is if they sit or stand side by side. Jensen angles himself into Jared. Their bellies bump together as Jensen tries to pull Jared’s mouth to his closer. A smile so fine causes a crackling warmth to settle inside Jensen’s bones. His hands frame Jared’s jaw and he wishes he could hold onto this moment—and so many others—for as long as possible. Here he’s got the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth—happy, glowing, and his.

Jared left a bad relationship at the start of his pregnancy. He swore off getting involved with anyone for a long, long time. He lasted eleven weeks.

Jensen nips at Jared’s bottom lip, groaning when Jared’s hand moves from the top of his belly to the sensitive underside. Long fingers press at the heat there. Stretch marks direct Jared to this tender patch of skin. Jared grazes over it. A shudder punches out a haggard breath from Jensen. His cock jumps the second Jared’s belly starts grinding against his.

Shirts shucked off, kisses continue, desperate and rough. Jensen reaches out. His left hand stays on the small of Jared’s back, rubbing circles, and his right hand cups Jared’s right breast. He swipes his thumb over the pink, peaked nipple, and inhales a moan from Jared. It’s possible to make Jared come just like this.

“Fuck,” Jensen murmurs, groping Jared’s breast with his hand. He manipulates the nipple, making slow, tight circles until the first bead of milk rolls out.

Panting, Jared shivers in Jensen’s hold. Kisses are no longer enough.

This is the most difficult part. Together, they move onto the bed, away from the edge. Jared looks at Jensen with trusting eyes. Whatever they do will feel good. Jensen kneels; Jared lies on his side. The sheets are clean, the room smells like them, and the bump of Jensen’s cock against Jared’s lips is lovely. Three strokes into wet, quivering velvet and Jensen’s knot begins to form. Firm and skilled, Jared suckles on the bloated head, running his tongue on the edge of the crown. His head bobs as he takes more and more of Jensen into his throat, swallowing with vigor, fucking his mouth in earnest. Jensen’s eyes flutter; his right hand over his belly is joined by Jared’s left.

With his knot close to popping, Jensen pulls out of Jared’s mouth. He traces the tantalizing shape of Jared’s lips with the tip of his cock. Hazel eyes look up at him in lust and love.

Jensen laughs. “Shit, I’m so happy I can still see you.”

“You’re not that big,” Jared chirps and presses a kiss to the top of Jensen’s belly. “Here, at least.”

“Thank you.” Jensen snorts and starts to move further down on the bed. He keeps one hand on the side of his middle. Once he’s closer to Jared’s hips, he nudges Jared’s knee. “You sure you’re feeling up to this?”

A few of the pillows get readjusted. Jared holds onto the headboard. “Just make me come, Jen.”

Jared lies down on the bed with his belly facing towards the middle. They did it the opposite once, and they both almost toppled over onto the floor. Since then, they’ve perfected a few positions tailored to their growing size. Jensen’s belly brushes against Jared’s raised inner thigh. This position doesn’t get Jensen as deep as he’d like, but he needs to see Jared. The view is worth it. Laid down like this, Jared’s breasts are pushed up and together, full and pert. His belly looks incredible, large and round, heaving every time Jensen pushes the tip of his cock against Jared’s leaking, pink hole.

The squelch of their fusion is loud, obscene. Jared takes Jensen perfectly. Inch by inch, there’s a drag and a burn as he opens up to Jensen. Slick makes everything sticky and sweltering. Trembling, Jared’s thighs clench and his belly pushes out. Once his eyes roll back, Jensen knows he’s gone.

Buried deep, Jensen rotates his hips. He’s learned to compensate for the additional weight in his middle. His belly is wedged between himself and Jared, but he minds the pressure of force around it.

Two minutes are given before moving so that Jared can adjust. Breathing out and pushing against Jensen, Jared gives the okay. He draws in a sharp breath the first thrust. Jensen maintains one hand holding Jared’s leg up, and the other spanned over the rounded mound of Jared’s belly. Fucking into Jared, slick builds, spilling over, coating his cock and dribbling all the way to the base of his knot.

The inside of Jared’s thigh is wet. Underneath them, the mattress squeaks. The underside of Jared’s belly is red and flushed with stretch marks; Jensen presses his fingers into them as he watches the weight of the mound bounce. Movement catches his eye. His eyes flit up to Jared’s chest, where Jared is groping himself, milking out beads of creamy, thick milk.

That is one difference between alphas and omegas carrying. Jensen will produce a small amount only after the baby is born. When he’s out, he’ll be out. He’s asked Jared to nurse afterwards to avoid formula. Omegas start making milk in their sixth month; Jared started at four. Every other day, Jared expunges excess milk. Most of the time, Jensen helps.

Slipping out, Jensen takes a deep breath, steadying his heart beat. He leans down the best he can and kisses Jared twice. Their bellies rub together. Jensen feels a kick that doesn’t come from him.

“I’m fine,” Jared whispers with a smile. “Keep doing what you were doing and they’ll fall back asleep.”

“You sure?”

“Hey, you wanna knot me or what?”

Jensen flicks Jared’s nose. “Don’t be a jerk.”

A handful of kisses later, Jensen moves back down. After this, there’s no pause. He won’t be able to pull out until his knot deflates, which could take anywhere from fifteen minutes to an hour. Teasing, he circles the tip of his cock around the rim of Jared’s soaked hole. He pushes in half an inch, withdraws, and does the same again, over and over until Jared snaps that if he’s playing, he might as well go find a swing set and never—

“Oh,” Jared groans, clutching the headboard. “Oh, fuck, Jen…”

Pushed in to the edge of his knot, Jensen’s eyes flutter. His shoulders quake at the feel of Jared. Soft. Pliant. Sopping wet with thick, heady slick. A push of more slick jolts his hips forward. Wrapped in pressure, his knot pushes in.

Each of them gasp. The grip on the headboard intensifies while Jensen corkscrews his hips. Open. He has to open Jared up. Heavy and fat, his cock twitches. Jared lets out a desperate moan and Jensen’s knot swells. Fixed to the omega underneath him, there is nothing more in Jensen’s mind than knotting Jared as hard and as fast as possible. Mark him up. Claim him. Come twice—once inside him and once all over that gorgeous, dimpled face.

“Hold… hold me,” Jared cries out. “Jen, please…!”

Slick gushes over the length of Jensen’s cock and the bulge of his knot. Jared is close. Jensen moves to fulfill his request. He cups the underside of Jared’s belly, keeping it as steady as possible against the barrage of each pounding thrust. Jared clings to the headboard, bracing himself, his muscles tensing. His belly heaves with the effort of his breathing and the timing of Jensen’s thrusts. Winding up, Jared keeps his eyes closed. The sweetest, most desperate noises filter out of the back of Jared’s throat. These alternate with Jared’s loud moans.

All Jared has to do to signal that he’s close is open his mouth in silence.

Pushed over the edge, Jared comes over Jensen’s cock and knot. The flood of it wrenches a scream out of Jared. Jensen shuts his eyes and cuts his senses to everything but his omega. Through the deluge, Jensen continues pounding, driving into the rising river, breathing hard. Jared comes again with a shout, squirting over Jensen’s knot, creating a stream.

“Slow, slow,” Jared pants, absolutely wrecked. “Slow, Jen.”

Until Jared gives the okay, Jensen works against his instincts. He stills his hips and waits, sweat pouring off him and his own belly heaving. His knot pulses and he mewls to Jared—please.

Jared nods. He holds onto the headboard again.

Jensen readjusts himself on the bed, moving to a higher angle so he can thrust down. Fused with Jared, he pistons his hips, the sound and slap of them against Jared’s a driving, thunderous force. He feels Jared start to come again, his inner walls clenching and spasming. Slick begins to roll over Jensen’s cock and knot in creamy waves. He’s gonna make Jared come. Jared is gonna come from the size and push of his cock, from the swell of his large, bloated knot.

At the very last second, Jared turns over a fraction, creating an angle where their bellies bump together.

The sight of it propels Jensen over the edge, completely lost, without an anchor or a prayer. He pumps spurt after spurt of come into Jared, filling him up, causing Jared’s thighs to shake one more time.

Sweet and hot, Jared comes all over Jensen’s knot.

Jensen comes deep inside Jared.

Sex was never anything like this—not even a fraction of it. Jensen can barely see, let alone remember where the hell he is. Jared seems to be more put together in the minutes after knotting.

Coming down, they make eye contact.

“Wow,” Jared quips. A lazy smile blooms on his face. He blows his hair out of his face. “Holy…”

“Yeah.” Looking around, Jensen slumps onto the bed, lying on his side.

In the next few weeks, they’ll take advantage of their alone time and the quiet peacefulness of their respective apartments. There’s so much to do still, and Jensen can’t wait. He went into this expecting to start one family; now, he is blessed to start one with the most beautiful creature ever to walk this earth. Their kids will grow up together. They will look out for one another, go to school together, and live in the comfort of knowing that family will never be too far away.

For now, Jensen savors the flash of dimples and bright hazel eyes.

There isn’t a whole ton about being pregnant that Jensen is fond of.

Two minutes later, when his knot deflates and he lies beside Jared, Jared massages Jensen’s belly. A small kick can be felt by both parents—to Jensen in his ribs and to Jared against his hand.

Okay, so that part is pretty awesome.

So is what happens next.

“I want chicken wings,” Jared yawns. “You want some?”

Jensen cards his fingers through Jared’s hair. “Just heat me up another corn dog, Jay.”

 

Ten minutes later, Jared plops back into bed.

He hands Jensen two corn dogs, bathed in his favorite mustard.

Life, with chicken wings and corn dogs and Jared and their kids, is looking pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> phew, just stretching my kink muscles.


End file.
